1. Field of the Invention
A manually operated feeding apparatus for feeding sheets of paper and the like which is of the multiple linkage type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An inexpensive reliable manually operated feeding apparatus for feeding sheets of paper in folding machines and the like has long been a goal of the printing industry.
Motor driven feeding apparatus for feeding sheets of paper for subsequent processing are common in the printing industry. An example of such apparatus is shown in my prior application Ser. No. 240,565, filed Sept. 6, 1988. Such apparatus is complicated, requires a power supply, an air supply, motors, gears and controls for safe operation. Many shops do not wish to incur the cost of motor driven apparatus nor require an expensive complicated feeding apparatus, but have need of a simple easily operated feeding apparatus.
The apparatus of the invention can be manually operated by one person and is useful in a wide variety of machines.